A Different Result
by Paper-Doodle
Summary: Vexen has just completed a new experiment, and the results are not what he expected. Will he be able to fix what he has done before Axel has his head? Inspired by Misadventures of MarVex on YouTube A/R V/M hint of A/D Please R&R, NO FLAMES


Hey all a new Kingdom hearts story for ya.

**PLEASE READ**

This story was inspired by the You Tube show, The Misadventures of MarVex starring SpoonyChan and Arxaith. There show is really funny, go check it out okay. I give them credit for the inspiration for this fan fic.

WARNING: This fic will also contain YAOI if you do not like please leave now. AkuRoku is one of the main pairings, along with MarVex. Much later there will be hints of AkuDemy.

Chapter 1

"Excellent the serum is complete." Vexen chuckled as he held up a syringe containing a green liquid

"Now...for my first test..."

Vexen placed his ear against the door to his fellow Organization member's room, listening carefully. He smirked and cracked the door open slightly.

"Oh Marluxia are you awake?" The pink haired Nobody snored loudly.

Slowly Vexen made his way to the bedside; he pulled back the bright pink cover and shifted Marluxia's arm.

"Test subject one...check." Vexen grinned as he pulled the needle out of Marluxia's arm.

The pink haired man gave a small snort in his sleep; quickly Vexen dashed out of the room.

"Now...who's next?" Vexen gave a dark grin.

Axel yawned loudly as he walked down the hallway. Roxas walked behind the pyro, a tired look on his face.

"Axel why did you wake me up so early?" Roxas gave a small yawn and glared at the red head. "I had a tough mission last night."

"Rox...it's almost eleven." Axel ruffled Roxas' already messy hair.

The blonde growled and stormed into the kitchen; he grabbed the coffee mug with XIII on the side and filled it with the energizing beverage.

Axel chuckled "Aw are you mad at me?" the red head pouted "I'm sorry Rox."

"No you're not." Roxas yawned again and sat across from Axel, giving the pyro a glare.

"Aw...yes I am." Axel leaned forward his face getting closer to Roxas'.

"Hold on...I think someone else is here." Roxas held up his hand and looked around.

"No one else is here Roxas, relax will ya." Axel smirked and pushed the blonde's hand down; the pyro leaned farther across the table.

"Teehee, you guys are funny." giggled a small voice.

The two looked down to where the voice came from, their eyes widening in surprise. Large green-blue eyes looked up at them a smile on the owners chubby face.

"Demyx!" the two exclaimed "W-what happened to you?!"

The hydro had shrunk to the size a small toddler. He stood on his tip-toes to peek over the tables edge.

"Nothing's wong, and how do you know my name?" Demyx titled his head to the side.

"N-never mind that...um...aw crap, what do we do?" Axel looked at Roxas, a panicked look on his face "What do we do?!"

"Calm down Axel." Roxas picked up the toddler Demyx and sat him on his hip. "Let's go to Dem's room and see what we can find there. Maybe there's something that can help us."

Roxas walked out of the kitchen, Axel behind him. Quickly they made their way to Demyx's room. Everything looked the same in the hydro's messy room. The occasional clothing scattered across the floor, CD cases and discs hid the floor from view. Roxas sat the small Demyx on the bed and started to sift through the mess on the floor.

"How did this happen?!" Axel was still frazzled by the sudden shock.

"Axe will you calm down and help me look." Roxas sighed

The two nobodies began to look around closely for anything out of the norm. Demyx bounced on the bed giggling as he did.

"Waz dat?" he asked pointing t a glass object in the waste bin.

Axel looked into the bin "It looks like a syringe, how did this get here?"

"Yea the only one who knows how to use one is..." Roxas trailed off.

"Vexen!" the two exclaimed.

Axel and Roxas ran towards the elders lab; Roxas carried Demyx on his back.

"Wook, Wook!" Demyx exclaimed pointing in front of Roxas "Puppy!"

The young Saix looked at Demyx and panted happily.

"What did Vexen do?!" Axel picked up the small Saix "And why is Saix acting like this?"

Axel held the slobbering toddler at arms length, a discussed look on his face.

"Well he is a werewolf in Halloween Town so..."Roxas shook his head "Never mind that, let's just get to Vexen!"

"Ah...time to see how the experiment went." Vexen pushed back from his lab table.

He spun the chair till it faced the door; as he reached it the door slammed open, barely missing Vexen. The scientist jumped back, clutching his chest, out of habit, and breathing hard.

"What is the matter with...you..." Vexen looked at the young Saix as Axel held the blue haired toddler in front of Vexen's face "...Oh..."

"What did you do to him?" Axel asked

"And Demyx?" Roxas shifted the small hydro in his arms.

"This was _not _suppose to occur!" Vexen exclaimed, putting his hands up in defense.

Axel placed Saix on the floor next to Roxas

"Oh? Then what _was _suppose to happen?!" Axel grabbed the elder's lab coat by the collar and pinned him to the wall.

"I-it was just an experiment." Vexen stuttered.

"What _kind_ of experiment?" Axel growled, pushing Vexen further up the wall.

"To see if Nobody fertility was possible...as well as...male...f-fertility..." Vexen gave a small nervous chuckle.

"Then there's a problem...instead of them _having_ kids, you _turned_ them into kids!" Axel exclaimed "What the heck happened; how many of us did you experiment on?"

Vexen muttered something under his breath; Axel shook Vexen and glared at him.

"What was that?" Axel growled at the scientist.

"The whole Organization...except...you...Roxas...a-and myself." Vexen repeated louder.

Axel released Vexen's coat collar, the scientist slid down the wall.

"Come on, we should find the other..." Axel walked past Roxas; he turned and faced Vexen "You're helping too."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry if Axel was a bit OOC, I just thought he would be the best one to freak out here.

And as for Saix so many people see him as a dog so it went for the puppy view okay.

To clear something up I'm trying to go for a child language for the little Organization members okay, that's why a misspelled many words Demyx said like "wook"(look) and "waz dat?" (what's that?)

Please review and let me know what you think okay. No Flames...thank you.


End file.
